The secrets of the eloped partners
by MrsSmithySmith
Summary: Tony and Ziva's secret marriage is about to become public knowledge to a certain member of the team; when they finally reunite with their team in the Navy Yard after a month off. Can they hold their own and deal with the repercussions of their actions? Sequel to The Eloping of a Conflicted Woman. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis: Tony and Ziva's secret marriage is about to become public knowledge to a certain member of the team; when they finally reunite with their team in the Navy Yard after a month off. Can they hold their own and deal with the repercussions of their actions?**

**Pairing: Tony D. & Ziva D. Other characters involved, but centers around Tony and Ziva.**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**This is a sequel to 'The eloping of a conflicted woman.' Still continues in Ziva's mindset.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

The Navy Yard looks better than it did over a month ago. She's outside, facing Abby's lab. She can still see burn and scratch marks across some of the brickwork above the newly replaced windows. That's just a reminder, that yes, the explosion did happen, that Harper Dearing did go after NCIS, that they suffered at the hands of a terrorist.

She does a sharp intake of breath and fingers the gold band wrapped around the chain her Star of David lies on. She thinks back over the past month. She and Tony have begun to settle into married life in their own little way.

They've done their best to keep everything normal between them, when they met with Abby or McGee or Gibbs. Like nothing out of the ordinary happened. Move along folks.

A few days at hers, then a few days at his, a continuous change. It was nice, and didn't require any serious thought. It just happened. Sex, food, showers and movies so far. Like the beginnings of a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship.

She realises with a start that she and Tony haven't gone through all the regular stages that couples should do. No real first kiss, no official first time, no first date, no moving in, no proposal. Just eloping. They have so much to work through, if they want their marriage to be successful.

In the depths of her thoughts, she hardly noticed her aforementioned husband coming up behind her. "Stop thinking so much. I can feel it from the other side of the building."

She takes a few deep breaths and clings tighter to her wedding ring. "Do you ever, think, we moved too fast?"

She notices through the corner of her eye, that he shoves his hands into his pockets, rather violently too. He's obviously guessed where the conversation is heading. "Too fast into what?"

She's almost considering backing out to avoid the inevitable. Almost. So she turns to face him, and uses her free hand to gesture between them. "This. Us. The marriage." She feels him tense up, and his jaw locks, and despite her knowing that she initiated this conversation, her mistake is recognised instantly. "I mean, we have had no, dates, no, boyfriend and girlfriend, thing."

She feels she's tried her best to explain it; how she feels. But his lack of response begins to irritate her, and just as she's considering dropping the conversation completely and walking away from him, he turns into her, grabs her face, and kisses her hard. Is this going to be his answer to everything? It's a very nice way to shut her up, but she'd like something a little more verbal, more communicative.

She presses her hands to his chest, and pulls her lips away from his, panting. She sees his eyes darken and flare up when he watches her, and she pulls out of his embrace. _Now's not the time for that._

"We have time to do all that stuff." For a minute she's confused, she got too lost in his damn kiss and forgot her train of thought. _Oh..._

She nods and turns back to face the building. Topic change, topic change. "It is unbelievable that over a month ago, Dearing blew up the Yard. All that is left, are, scars."

He's silent for a moment, and she is ready to throw him another bone, before he answers her. "It's a reminder that we and the Navy Yard survived, despite everything."

She supposes he's right about that. Yes, they survived, not everyone, but the most significant people in their lives are alive. The Navy Yard is still here too, the memories can live on... They are all here, where it matters. "I think we should get inside, Tony."

* * *

It takes them both longer than usual to get to the bullpen, as the staircase was filled with agents and personnel trying to get to their designated floors. Stupid elevator being out of order.

The squadroom is eerily quiet considering the busy bodies they just passed, and she notices her entire team in the bullpen, minus Ducky and Palmer. McGee, Gibbs and Vance are chatting in a hustled corner near Gibbs' desk, whilst Abby seems to have taken to the pacing approach from one end of the team's area to the other.

Ziva and Tony silently agree to put some space between them, and as she watches her partner go to check over his desk, she automatically tugs at her top, pulling it up to cover her necklace, she doesn't need anyone questioning her about her wedding ring right now.

She doesn't really know what to do, but Gibbs turns to stare her down, and she does not like the intensity of his stare. It's disconcerting. She's so caught up in the worry she feels rising in her, that she doesn't really feel her partner's presence in her back until she feels his hand press down on her lower back, just a fleeting touch. Enough to get her attention but not raise suspicion.

Abby comes forth, rather fast in her platforms and clubs both her and her partner into an overly affectionate and tight hug. The usual. "Oh my god, guys. I've missed you both so much. It's been like two weeks since I've seen you last." She does her best to shrug off her friend, because her claustrophobia is kicking in and she just needs to breathe a little. "What've you two been up to?"

She's about to jump in with any lie she can pick at random, but her new husband, bless him, beats her to the punch like he always does when she least expects it, and spins some honesty instead. "The usual Abs, watching movies."

She thinks he's off the hook there, but she sure as hell bloody isn't. And as she expected, Abby's eyebrows shoot up a notch in question. "Together?"

Now it's her turn; she shakes her head. "No. I have been catching up on my reading and going to the gym. I have not seen Tony since you last saw him." She thinks that's a good a lie as any, and doesn't give Abby a chance to respond before she softly pushes past her, and moves around the back of her desk to check the damage and pick up some of the stuff from her desk that is scattered on the floor. She kindly greets the remaining men of her team on the opposite side of the bullpen as she goes, and McGee is the only one to return the gesture out of the three, which confuses her, but she knows best not to question it.

"We need to get to work. We've been inactive for a month. Dearing has one over on us, and is running loose in DC."

Her gaze flits from Gibbs and Vance to Tony, because she can feel the annoyance pooling from him, it's strong. "What? I thought the FBI were keeping tabs on him until we were up and running again?"

"They were."

"Were? What the hell happened, Boss?" Ziva is instantly back on her feet, and she moves to stand beside her partner once more, a united front. She takes a wild guess, that Tony's face has almost an identical expression to hers on it right now. Confusion and a trace of anger and hurt at being the last to know.

"You didn't tell them, Boss?" McGee moves out of the awkward space between his Boss and the Director, and comes to stand beside Abby who has stepped back, in front of the plasma, watching as the partners stare down Gibbs and Vance. It's not a pretty sight, and neither want to get involved, but can't bear to look away.

"Tried."

Ziva feels the need to jump head first again, and Tony seems more than willing to follow her lead. "What do you mean tried, Gibbs? What has happened that Tony and I are not aware of?"

The partners are more than surprised when the Director joins the conversation, and Gibbs does nothing to stop the intrusion. "Harper Dearing was remanded in the custody of the FBI two weeks ago. Agent Fornell was leading the investigation; and Dearing tricked the agency into believing there was another bomb at a much greater scale that would cause more damage, and during the search Dearing escaped and his location is now unknown."

"He escaped?" Ziva involuntarily leans back against her partner, and in turn he leans forward into her, pushing back slightly. _Comfort. _She takes a shallow breath and just focuses on the feel of her partner in her back. It calms her down significantly.

"Yeah. Three days ago."

_Great, _she thinks. _Just great. A vengeful father can trick a well trained agency into giving him the perfect opportunity to escape._

"Do they have any idea as to where he is, at all?" She's knows it's a stupid question to ask, the Director did say the location was unknown, but what else can she ask really?

"Possibly."

All heads turn to Gibbs then. She begins to believe that her Boss has been withholding evidence or something significant to help catch Dearing in some way. "Special Agent Gibbs." Vance uses his stern Director voice, and she knows that never really works on Gibbs, but they've all been through a lot this past month, so who knows, he could cave...

"Pre-paid cell used to call me last night. Fornell's working on it." She tilts her head in utter shock; as much as Gibbs gets along with Fornell, he tends to want to run his own investigation alongside others. He always trusts his own team to get the job done right, so why was Gibbs suddenly handing over everything to the FBI like it didn't matter as much as it does? She's confused and frankly a little startled at this change. It seems it's not only her and Tony that have changed this past month.

"Any leads?"

She watches silently as her Boss shakes his head. "Not yet. I'll let ya know, Leon."

"Gibbs, get this team on the case. I want that bastard caught and put in a cell for the rest of his miserable life. I gotta reassure the SecNav."

"You're not the only one, Director."

She's completely stunned by what just happened, if her expression is anything to go by, and the only thing that knocks her out of her stupor is her partner's soothing hand rubbing up down her back slightly, just a few times, before he steps back, because Gibbs is giving them both a weird look, and neither she nor Tony are ready for confrontations right now.

"McGee, I want you to trace that call from my cell." There's the Gibbs she knows.

The Probie ever vigilant, nods and rushes back to his computer, as Gibbs hands his cell over. She and Tony just stand against one another, still a little stunned to move anywhere. For a minute the only sounds in the bullpen are the constant tapping of fingers to keys and Gibbs and McGee exchanging words. Finally when the Probie manages to find a fix for the cell when it was last used, Dearing's location was seen to be at the Boss' house.

Abby gasps, whilst Ziva and Tony silently wait out instructions, a 'Grab your gear', something, anything really would be good. But it never comes, and Ziva's shock returns from before, much stronger this time, and she really has a bad feeling about all this.

* * *

**This will only be a few chapters long.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

Her gut has been churning ever since Gibbs steamed out of the bullpen an hour ago, and she hates having no control over what's going on. She needs to be out there, protecting his six, catching the bastard that tried to blow up her family, but all she's managed to do is increase her irritability to a whole new level, that even Tony's behaviour is starting to match hers, and Abby backed off to her lab, leaving the poor Probie in the presence of two tense agents.

Soon enough though, Ziva's had it, and she shoves her chair back rather violently before rushing out of the squadroom.

"What's up with Ziva?"

Tony does nothing but silently follow her, and he finds her in the parking lot, about to get into her car. He rushes to stop her, and places a hand tightly against the door to prevent her from getting in. "Tony, let go." She clenches her teeth and takes a sharp breath in.

"You're not going anywhere without me." His voice is hard with a little edge to it, she notices. _He obviously thinks I'm going to do something stupid._

She sets him straight. "I need a drive."

She can feel his eyes bore into the side of her face, and she bites her lip to wait it out. "No. You and I both know where you were going." Sometimes she hates how well he knows her, like now. So she wasn't just going for a drive. She was going to do something to help Gibbs with the knife on her ankle as her only weapon. _No wonder he came after me. _"Jesus Ziva, will you put yourself first for once!?"

She blinks several times, and lifts her head to meet his glare. "I am doing what I can for this team. This agency."

"So possibly getting yourself killed, without back-up of any kind, is what you can do?"

So maybe that hurt, yeah. What happened to trusting her these days? "You think I am stupid enough to get myself killed by Dearing? Is that it?"

"I don't want something to happen, that would make me, lose you."

Oh look, hello honesty. Where have you been hiding all this time? She takes a deep breath to calm herself, and try to make sense of all this between them. Her partner, lover and husband just openly admitted that he doesn't want to lose her. In any way. She can't think straight. So she does the only thing that seems to clear her head recently. She fists his tie in her hands and drags him into her and kisses him.

She feels the tension draining from his body as well as hers as he clamps one hand on her hip and the other on her cheek, dragging her closer. Oh god, if only she could kiss her problems away. Life would be much simpler then. _If only._

* * *

Tony does eventually get her back inside after a little too much enjoyment out of each other's lips, and McGee sends a questioning look towards her, which she merely shrugs a shoulder at. It's nothing for Probie ears, as Tony would say.

She sits down at her desk, and passes a glance at Gibbs desk, and that's when her worry kicks in again. _For god sake, he is a stubborn man. _She can feel Tony's eyes watching her, and she knows he's doing it to calm her and reassure himself that she's alright, and she is. She will be.

* * *

Not long after returning to the squadroom does Abby call Ziva downstairs. She knows the subject of her marriage to Tony will come up in conversation, because the team has no case until Gibbs returns, and Abby is one for chatting.

_Take it in stride, Ziva. Come on. Here we go. _She steps into the lab, and all she sees is emptiness, and hear the distinct sound of Brain Matter coming from the back of the lab. Her feet drag her over to the back room before Ziva can fully register it, and sure enough sitting by her computer is Abby, and she receives the usual hug and a giddy smile which she returns with a lesser passion. "What's up, Abby?"

"I just wanted to chat with you. No-one's been to see me in nearly two hours or something, and I wanna know what's going on."

She shakes her head in confusion; "Then why did you not just come up to the bullpen to ask?"

"Because I've been trying to reach Gibbs for the last hour. He's not picking up. What happened?" _Or maybe not._

She takes a deep breath and swallows the simmering worry she still feels and presses forward; "He has gone somewhere. Tony, McGee and I do not know where."

"Well aren't you worried? He could be dead for all we know, and we're sitting here, doing nothing!"

_Of course she's worried. She hates this entire situation, and all she can do, is nothing. It's frustrating, and she wants Gibbs back safe, just like everyone else. But she knows how capable he is. He can look after himself. _"We would know, if Gibbs was, dead, Abby. We would feel it. We may not like, this situation, but we must stand strong. Gibbs knows what he is doing."

She watches as Abby picks up Bert and clutches him to her chest; "Doesn't make it any easier though, Ziva."

_No, _she thinks. _It most certainly does not._

* * *

She gets a text from Tony not long after, telling her to come up to the bullpen immediately, and to bring Abby with her. He doesn't say why, but she knows her partner, and she knows when he needs her to trust him on his word. So she grabs the Goth and asks her to come up to the squadroom with her, because Tony says it's important.

Abby is about a mile in front of her on the way back up, and when she finally turns the corner she sees the commotion and the reason for Tony's urgency to get her up there. Gibbs has returned, he looks completely unharmed from what she can see without Abby getting in the way, and she releases a grateful sigh. She can finally relax now.

Tony sends her a knowing glance and she returns the sentiment. It's like second nature with them. During a debrief with Gibbs she and the team discover that Dearing is indeed dead, and there is no more threat, but she can't help feeling annoyed still. A man she considers a father just ran off to a fight with a terrorist without any back-up; it could've easily gone the other way, and Gibbs would be the one on the autopsy slab and not Dearing.

She feels Tony's constantly wavering eyes on her, because he's obviously sensed her mood, and wants to be ready for the final blow, should it come, and drag her away to sort her out before she causes damage, but she forces herself to remain calm and focuses on the fact that Gibbs is alive and here and not dead.

* * *

The day has been long and intense, and Ziva is in desperate need of a hot bath, a good book and some alcohol. She's still pretty annoyed both with Gibbs for running off alone; and herself, because she thinks it's ridiculous that she can't let the matter drop. Everyone else has, so why can't she?

Ziva slowly traced her ring over the fabric of her top, staring blankly at her computer screen. She could feel Tony's eyes on her again, careful, gentle. She could practically feel a little sarcastic comment on the tip of his tongue, ready to come out. _You won't find anything interesting staring at it like that, Ziva. _She smiled inwardly and lifted her head to meet his gaze. Her gaze softened when she recognised concern in his expression. _I am fine. _He seemed to get the message, but she knew he'd question her later.

Maybe she could shut him up with sex? He uses that to shut her up. She shakes her head slightly to knock the thoughts out of her mind and is suddenly greeted with a happy, smiling Abby bounding into the bullpen.

She notices in the corner of her eye, that Tony also shifts his gaze from her and watches the Goth bouncing up and down in the centre of the squadroom. "Do you guys wanna come out for end of the case drinks? I'm buying first round."

"Not tonight Abby. I am too tired." She stands firm under the brief scrutinising from her friend, before releasing a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding, and watched as her partner was next in the firing line.

"Same here Abs. Just gonna hit the rack."

"Oh come on, I could always rely on you to join me, Tony."

She watches as Tony shrugs and stands up to grab his gear and she follows his movements. "Sorry Abs, maybe tomorrow." They both send apologetic looks towards Abby at the same time, and Ziva is just leaving her desk as Abby quickly pulls her back, squealing and clapping incessantly.

She puts herself into a fighting stance when Abby grabs her necklace, and the whole situation puts her on edge. "What is this?"

She doesn't bother to look down, because she knows exactly what the Goth has hold of; "It is a ring."

She watches as Abby shakes her head and her smile grows; "That's not just any ring. That's a wedding band!"

_Fucking crap. Half the secret is discovered in one quick motion. Fan-fucking-tastic. _She suddenly felt a very heavy presence in her back, less than an inch from her. _Tony. _She took a wild guess that his expression was one of shock, yet doing his best to cover it. "Abby, it was my mother's."

"Oh come on. That is new. Like, brand spanking new. You can't kid me."

"I am not, kidding you, Abby."

She slowly pries her friend's hand off the ring, whilst Abby's hand drops to the side; Ziva's places the ring back under her shirt. "Ok, look; this explains some things. Those first two weeks after the explosion, you disappeared. We had no idea where you were, but since you came back, you've been acting weird."

"I have not been acting weird." She turned around to smack her partner on the chest, silently asking him to back her up.

She watches his head shake a few times, before his drops to stare at her own, confused. "What?"

"Have I been acting weird, this past month?"

He pulls that strange look, when he pretends to think about something, that bugs her. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

At least he backed her up. She turns back to Abby, now a little more satisfied than before. "See Abby?"

The Goth places her hands on her hips, and Ziva feels incredibly frustrated now; "Like seriously, even you too, Tony. You've been just as weird."

"I have not. I just get a little moody when someone blows up my family. Remember, I was real cranky when Kort blew up my car."

"Yeah but not like that. Now come on Ziva, who did you marry? I know it wasn't Ray. So who else would you marry on a whim?"

_Ouch. That punch actually physically hurt. Why did she have to mention that name again? _She takes a deep breath and is set to spin another lie, and run, but Abby beats her to it, and she and Tony simultaneously see something click in her, before they are both clutched into a hug. "I should've known." She and Tony took a large step back once Abby released them, and Ziva accidentally smacked into her partner. "It's Tony you married! You two finally did it. Well, more than I expected this early on, but yay!"

They both watched as Abby bounced up and down once more, grinning so hard, it must be painful. But she still felt the need to deny everything. "We have not gotten married."

"No, no, no."

It seems that denying wouldn't work though, not now. "Stop denying it. I'm happy for you guys. Really. Look at this smile." She and Tony both watch silently as the Goth points to her own face, the excited smile stretching. "Does this look ecstatic? Or does this look ecstatic?"

_Change tactics. Change tactics and admit it. It's your best bet now. _She repeated those words over and over in her head until the words left her mouth. "Right. Alright. Alright."

"Yeah, we did get married Abs." Hmm, quick to follow her lead. She half expected him to ask her what the fuck she was playing at. Besides, she was the one to be very adamant that it remain a secret.

"I KNEW IT!"

She has now officially lost count at how many times she has been beyond frustrated today, and she is seriously contemplating telling Abby to stuff it, and having a night alone. But she doesn't. It's close though. Very close. "But you cannot, tell anyone. Do you understand?"

"But why? I mean, we could have like, a massive party."

"No no no no no. Secret, Abby."

"You have to have a proper wedding."

She narrows her eyes and her head spins in confusion. Since when is eloping not counted as official marriage? As far as she knows, it's perfectly legal and 'proper' as Abby put it. "Why would it not be official Abby?"

"Well ok, every wedding is official. But, you didn't have your family at the most important day of your lives. You gotta have a proper one."

_Oh for goodness sake, that is enough._ "Abby! We eloped, because we had to get away. Alright? We did not just leave you out. It was just, Tony and I."

"Of course I understand Ziva. We all needed a break away from everything. But I just don't understand why the two of you got married. I mean, don't get me wrong, I LOVE that you guys got married and everything... But I, just wish I was there, you know? I lost the chance to throw Jimmy a bachelor party, and we could've planned parties for both of you."

Ziva pinched the bridge of her nose and took in a sharp breath. She just wanted to go home, perhaps have Tony over, have some sex and go the fuck to sleep. "Abby, I know you are upset right now, as well as happy, but we are all exhausted. Can we not discuss this some other time?"

"Ok. But don't think you guys are getting out of me throwing you both a huge party."

She could deal with that. For now at least. "Fine. Goodnight Abby."

She turns around and pushes against her partner's chest to back him out of the bullpen with her. "Night Abs."

* * *

_Review: AliyahNCIS- So, yeah, you guessed right there. Abby has found out about the marriage. I will say that the ending is kinda open and left for interpretation. It's not a bad ending, I will say that. An insecure Ziva is fun and interesting to write. Don't be nervous. Just enjoy the ride I'm taking you on here. ;)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter and it's a bit of a filler really. It's only short.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

Ziva hadn't needed to say anything on the way out of the building, as her partner hopped into her car without a word, and they began the silent journey back to hers.

Safe to say she was pleased when she started shedding clothing upon entering her apartment, that he immediately followed her lead to the bedroom. She needed the relief right about now.

* * *

She's lay by his side an hour later, sweaty, sated and spent. He's literally passed out beside her on his front, arm firmly tucked over her waist, and she still feels a little awkward with the intimacy between them. It's new and strange and so far out of the territory they were in, that she's having a tough time getting used to it. Sure, she's used to the sex already. Who wouldn't be? He certainly exceeds his reputation.

_She expected him to be really good in bed. But she never expected him to be so big, to stretch and fill her, that felt so deliciously painful- _Losing train of thought...

He grunts beside her and pulls her closer. She turns to see if he is still asleep. He isn't. He squints and blinks his eyes rapidly, before she assumes she comes into view.

"You ok?" He always does this now. Like he has to ask verbally if she's doing good or not. What happened to the whole 'eyes never shut up' thing? Can't he just look at her, and know? She decides to let it slide for now, because he just woke up, and his goofy little tired smile melts her.

"Fine." She watches him try to give her a pointed look that is cut short by a large yawn. She's not going to say it aloud; she waits until he looks at her once more.

She sees the light bulb flash over his head once he studies her. She doesn't like that Abby knows; at least due to their carelessness. "Yeah, I know."

"I can't believe I have been so careless."

"You wear a wedding band on your necklace; not everyone would make that assumption."

She rubs her hand over her forehead; "No, but it had to be Abby that had?"

"You know what she's like, Ziva."

She nods in agreement. Yes, she knows what Abby's like. Usually she is good at keeping secrets. But something as overwhelming and exciting as a marriage? Nah, Abby couldn't keep that secret for long. She'd have to at least, tell McGee. "It could be all over the Navy Yard by tomorrow morning."

"You don't know that. Abby can keep a secret when the desire for no publication is expressed."

"As much as I love Abby, this is too much at once. Can we honestly lie here, and have faith that she has not said anything to anyone?"

"I'm not ruling it out."

She leans forward and attaches her lips to his once more. She needs the distraction for a minute, and his lips are a little too irresistible sometimes. He follows her, quite eagerly, she might add, and flows into her body, pressing her into the mattress. God, that feels so damn good. She feels her mind begin to clear, and the only thoughts she registers are those of how Tony feels against her naked body.

The time it takes for him to surprise her and make her lose her train of thought is astonishing, but she doesn't care. It was her idea.

* * *

She's not sure how many times they had sex last night, she lost count after round three. Her body is stiff and quite sore when she wakes, and it takes her and Tony a while to drag themselves into work.

The first thing that Ziva does after her and the team return from the crime scene is go down to see Abby. She's not entirely sure what she wants to say when she gets there, but she wants her marriage to remain secret, until she feels ready to open up.

Abby does nothing but squeal and squeeze her tightly in a hug when she steps in the lab, and Ziva does her best to stay calm. _Abby is a hugger. She is still excited._

"How are you, Mrs DiNozzo?"

She gives a small smile in return, and tightly replies; "Fine. But there is something I would like to talk to you about."

No-one has called her that since she got married, not the registrar who married her and Tony; not the witnesses they had, no-one at the hotel they stayed at, not even Tony has called her that. "What's up?"

"You are going to keep my, marriage, secret, right?"

"You want me to?"

She nods; "I would appreciate it. I am not ready to tell people yet, neither is Tony."

"But you told me."

"No, you found out. That is different."

She's all set to run out of the lab now. Why is everything so hard these days? "How long are you guys going to keep this secret? Gibbs is bound to find out, he's great at noticing stuff."

_Oh god, a headache. _"For as long as possible. We are just, trying to adjust to this. It isn't easy being married Abby; and it is working perfectly fine the way it is. We do not want a big deal made out of it."

"But it's a huge deal. Getting and being married to someone is a massive commitment, and let's face it, you and Tony committed to each other a long time ago. Please don't treat it as just something that happened, and the rings are merely pretty jewellery."

* * *

**One more chapter to go after this one.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the final chapter, and the ending is left open for interpretation, so interept it how you like. I just hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

Work is a normal routine now for the MCRT after the death of Harper Dearing. The days don't seem as long and stress filled. Ziva is still adjusting to the changes in her life; but she learnt from an early age to pick herself up and carry on. It's something that's stuck with her all these years, but she's learning that voicing her upset is a good thing, and it's healthy for her.

Towards the end of the day, Ziva is cornered on her way back from the lab by Gibbs, and in the elevator of all places. He asks what the hell has been going on with her; and he's so damn blunt about it, that she's taken aback. She explains that she's just exhausted, and the fact that Dearing was still hanging around, made her feel worse. But apparently that's not what he's getting at. He wants to know what's up with her desperate need to look innocent, especially around Tony.

She takes a deep breath and prepares to spin a lie, but it seems like everyone is beating her to the punch these days. "I know, Ziva."

She raises her eyebrows in question, and folds her arms over her chest. "You know, what, Gibbs?"

She watches him tilt his head slightly, a small smile tugging at his lips. He always does that when he knows something, and expects her or McGee or Tony to know what he's thinking without him saying it. She's usually good at doing that, but not today, she can't be bothered to be frank. "Gibbs, I am not in the mood to guess."

"About you, and DiNozzo."

She's gonna play the innocent card as best she can here; "What?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Sadly, yes, she does know what he's talking about. Better not beat around the bush now. "Abs confirmed the suspicions."

What a surprise, Abby couldn't keep her mouth closed for very long it seems. She knew that would happen. "When did you-"

"The day you and DiNozzo ran off." Ok, she knows she should've seen that coming, the man can predict the future for god sakes. "Congratulations." She lifts her head to catch his gaze, and she smiles at the sincerity she sees in his eyes. It's completely genuine, and she accepts the forehead kiss with a grateful thank you, and then the world stops spinning and she is catapulted back into the workspace with her colleagues to carry on her day.

It's not long after her conversation with the Boss, does Tony get dragged away, for what she assumes is the same reason. Gibbs will probably threaten him with bodily harm and give him a huge smack across the back of the head. She just knows these things. So yeah, when Gibbs returns with a smirk, and Tony with a smile and a hand rubbing the back of his head, her suspicions are pretty much confirmed.

So, in the midst of the case, with one less thing to worry about, Ziva turns her attention back to what Abby said the previous day, and tries to consider what the hell she meant by it. It's a lot to take in as it is, and her friend's thoughts, no matter how necessary, make Ziva feel worse, and frankly a little sick.

* * *

So when the end of the day rolls in, Ziva watches as each of her team members departs her second home. Gibbs, then Abby and then McGee. She tells Tony that she'll be over at his place soon, as she has spare clothes in her trunk for tomorrow anyway, and he leaves just before her.

The separate drive allows her to process her thoughts. She's been thinking over Abby's words non-stop. _It's a huge deal. Don't treat it as something that just happened, and the rings are merely pretty jewellery._

She knows deep down that Abby is right, but she and Tony can't function that way. They can't act like their marriage is a huge thing, because one or both of them are bound to back out. She's perfectly content with the way things are. She has a husband, who she loves. She gets great sex, and the easy and natural flow of a partnership she's had for the better part of over six years. What more could she possibly want in this moment in time?

She quickly shakes the thoughts from her head, and grabs her stuff before heading up to his apartment.

He's pouring some wine for them both when she gets in, and she gladly takes up the offer of alcohol. Boy does she need it, after this past week.

She feels the intensity of the stare he's giving her right now, and she takes a large swig to cover the flush she gets across her cheeks. "What did Abby say to you?"

Just when she thought she could avoid that topic altogether. Nevermind. She does her best to remain collected and casual, and lowers her wine glass and latches onto his gaze. "Nothing I did not already know."

She watches as his brows furrow and she begins to feel the frustration she tried to bury rise in her again. "What's that supposed to mean?"

_It means that Abby is right, and we need to treat this as a marriage; treat each other as husband and wife, and respect the rings for the symbols they are._ She ain't telling him that. "It means nothing." She raises her chin stubbornly in the hopes that he'll drop the conversation and just shove his hands down her pants and get her off instead.

He doesn't. Sexual frustration now added to the list of things that irritates Ziva this week. "What did she say, Ziva?" He is sterner and she's struggling to keep her composure with this whole thing. Maybe secrets don't always work out.

"I already told you-"

"I know what you said. But I want the truth."

She huffs in annoyance and tries to come up with something that will cloak the truth, but keep some honesty. But she's drawing blanks and she knows he won't give up on this. He never does. He's giving her that stern yet concerned look he gives her now when he knows that she's lying, and she begins to squirm under his stare. She gives in. "Abby... She made me, think, differently."

"Differently? Differently how?"

She starts to fiddle with her glass again, staring down at the pale liquid, anything to avoid his gaze now. "The way, I have been thinking about, this, should change."

"This? Meaning, us?" Oh god, the pain and anger in his voice. She gives in then and lifts her head. His expression is even worse. He looks so hurt by her words, that her heart starts to ache in sympathy. "Not, in a bad way Tony... You know, how I feel about you. That will not change."

"You sure about that?" God he looks so vulnerable right now. She was supposed to be the one with all the worries and doubts and fears about all this. Since when did the tables turn? She has not even a trace of doubt in her mind that Tony is the right guy for her. Heck, she loves him right?

So she puts down her glass and steps into his space and presses a hand to his cheek, and gives him a serious but sincere look. "I cannot imagine being with anyone else." That's as close as she can get to her true feelings in words for now, she's much better at showing it than saying it.

It seems to work, because the next thing she feels is Tony's lips on hers; and god, even an hour away from his lips seems like an eternity. So she pushes her body into his, and shudders in his embrace when his tongue joins hers, and his hands grip her hips like he's a sinking ship and she's his lifeline.

Good god, he was right. Her life really did have more meaning after she'd slept with him. Stupid DiNozzo.

* * *

**Now I can finally relax. :) Thank you very much for reading this story. From everyone who read it from day 1, to those who may have recently found this story. Thank you. I hope you had fun with this, as much as I did.**


End file.
